everythings to kyungsoo
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: semua hal tentang kyungsoo jongin tau semuanya. semuanya... KAISOO/fluffy


**Everythings to kyungsoo**

**Exo fanfiction**

Author : baekyeolidiots

Cast : kim jongin x do kyungsoo and other member exo

Pairing : Kaisoo/ kaido

Rating : T

Genre: fluffy (?) romance

Words : 1k+

Lenght : oneshoot.

Warning : brothership (?)

Disclaimer : story is mine. And cast of my story only fiction!

A/N: ini ff buat menuhin request dari kak aul yang minta di buatin fluff. Ga yakin juga sih ini fluff nya dapet -_- buat nentuin judulnya aja bingung sendiri. Maaf kak kalo ffnya mengecewakan , huhu~

Selamat membaca !

**Everythings to kyungsoo**

_Jongin tahu semua yang kyungsoo rasakan._

_Jongin selalu mengerti bagaimana perasaan kyungsoo._

_Jongin tidak akan melewatkan secuil pun hal yang menyangkut kyungsoo._

_Jongin selalu ada saat kyungsoo membutuhkannya._

_Jongin tahu semua hal tentang kyungsoo._

_Semuanya..._

_._

_._

Pagi itu seluruh member exo sudah terbangun dan duduk di meja makan menunggu kyungsoo yang di bantu yixing menyelesaikan masakannya. Tidak biasanya kyungsoo telat memasak. Biasanya dia akan bangun lebih awal untuk memasak karena tentu dia adalah salah satu member yang sangat perhatian dan sangat mengutamakan kesehatan member exo. Caranya memperhatikan member exo adalah perannya sebagai eomma dan memasakan masakan dengan menu empat sehat lima sempurna.

"hyung—cepat sedikit! kau jangan melamun saja. Aku sudah lapar tau. " sehun si maknae yang tidak tau diri itu protes.

Jongin yang duduk di sebelah sehun menoyor kepala sehun. "enak sekali kau memerintah kyungsoo hyung! Dasar maknae kurang aja! Bocah!"

Sehun yang tidak menerima ejekan serta toyoran jongin, menoyor namja berkulit tan yang ada di sebelahnya balik. "dasar tidak tahu diri! Kau juga bocah kkamjong!"

Suho-leader grup itu hanya mengusap dada mendengarkan pertengkaran dua maknae itu yang masih berlanjut dengan acara toyor-menoyor kepala.

"hentikan! Sehun-jongin!" seru sang leader. Namun tidak di dengarkan oleh dua maknaenya itu. Mereka semakin menjadi dengan pertengkaran mulutnya. Dasar! Kalau tidak baekhyun dan chanyeol yang membuat keributan pasti sehun dan jongin yang ribut. Sepertinya tiada hari tanpa keributan di dorm mereka.

"dasar hitam! Tutup mulutmu."

"kau juga albino jelek!"

"hey baekhyun—menurutmu siapa yang menang? Si hitam atau si albino?" seru chanyeol meramaikan suasana pagi itu.

"aku bertaruh untuk jongin saja." Jawab baekhyun dengan antusias.

"yasudah kalau begitu aku akan pegang si maknae." Timpal chanyeol.

"aku yakin jongin akan menang."

"sehun yang menang."

Di mulailah perdebatan antara duo happy virus itu yang membuat suasana pagi semakin berisik. Sudah jongin dan sehun yang masih adu mulut, sekarang di tambah chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Suho sudah tidak tahan dengan keributan dua maknaenya dan dua member happy virusnya. Dia menghela nafas berat.

BRAKKK

"HENTIKAN SEMUANYA!"

Hening...

Tidak! lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Suho menundukan kepalanya kembali duduk setelah tadi dia menggebrak meja untuk menghentikan perdebatan antara sesama maknae dan sesama member rusuh itu. Dia masih sempat melirik beberapa member lain yang hanya terkikik melihatnya. Belum jongdae yang mentertawakannya dengan suara nyaringnya itu.

Suho menghela nafas. Dia melirik kris yang ada di seberang meja makan dan berharap leader yang satunya bisa membantunya menghentikan kebisingan di meja makan itu. Suho memasang muka memelas dan berharap kris bisa membantunya.

"EHM!"

Hening...

Sehun-jongin-baekhyun-chanyeol menghentikan acara debat mulut mereka, dan jongdae pun sudah berhenti tertawa setelah mendengarkan deheman sang dduizhang.

Sungguh suho sangat ingin menelan semua membernya. Giliran nya memberikan intruksi untuk diam maka semua member tidak ada yang mendengarkannya, sedangkan kris? Ayolah hanya deheman kris bisa membuat semuanya hening. Diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara. _Huh poor suho!_

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati meja dan membawa beberapa makanan yang di bantu oleh yixing dan minseok.

Akhirnya mereka semua makan dengan diam. Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang biasa berebut makanan pun makan dengan tenang masih tidak berani membuka mulut meliihat wajah garang kris itu, begitu pun dengan sehun dan jongin yang hanya senggol-senggolan tangan.

...

Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya saat beberapa kali manager hyung menegurnya karena saat latihan vokal dia selalu aja mengeluarkan suara fals. Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hyungnya itu hanya menghela nafas, tau akan perasaan yang di rasakan kyungsoo.

_Bukankah sudahku bilang bahwa jongin itu selalu tahu apa yang di rasakan kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini murung sejak pulangnya member exo ke korea setelah menjadi bintang tamu di happy camp. Pasti kalian tahu kan salah satu mc itu malah memuji suara baekhyun di bandingkan suaranya yang notabenenya adalah main vocal. Di tambah dengan pada saat acara weekly idol yang membuatnya tambah tidak percaya diri sebagai mainvocal. Kyungsoo memang memiliki perasaan yang bisa di bilang terlalu sensitif. Dia akan sedih ketika ada orang yang bilang bahwa suaranya itu jelek. Atau membandingkan suaranya dengan jongdae atau baekhyun. Bukankah setiap orang memiliki warna vocal yang berbeda?. Atau ketika membernya mengkritik masakannya yang tidak enak,kurang garam, ataupun kurang pedas dan sebagainya. Maka kyungsoo akan sedih.

Seperti sekarang, kyungsoo masih saja murung padahal kejadian itu sudah berlalu cukup lama. Tapi kyungsoo masih saja kepikiran. Dia benar-benar merasa gagal sebagai mainvocal-grupnya.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Sekarang dorm sepi. Hanya ada beberapa member disini. Yang lain sedang tertidur dan ada yang pergi berbelanja. Baekhyun dan jongdae pergi rekaman untuk acara immortal song. Sebenarnya kyungsoo sangat ingin juga mengikuti acara itu. Tapi manager hyung hanya menyuruh jongdae dan baekhyun. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"hyung—"

Jongin menepuk pundak kyungsoo lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jongin dan tersenyum.

"kau masih memikirkan masalah itu?" tanya jongin.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu jongin.

"masalah apa maksudmu?" kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Jongin mengusap rambut hyungnya-kyungsoo dengan lembut. "aku tahu hyung. Aku tahu semua yang kau rasakan." Ucap jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "selalu saja begitu. Aku selalu tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari mu." Ucap kyungsoo.

"lalu bagaimana menurutmu jongin-?" lanjut kyungsoo bertanya.

"bagaimana apanya?"

"suaraku—apa suara ku tidak lebih baik dari pada suara baekhyun atau jongdae?" kyungsoo bertanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap iris mata jongin. Berharap namja itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"bagiku suara mu yang terbaik yang pernah ku dengar hyung—" jawab jongin sambil memegang pipi kyungsoo. Menatap mata bulat yang memancarkan kepolosan itu.

Kyungsoo mencoba mencari kebohongan dari apa yang jongin ucapkan tadi. Namun nihil.

"sungguh?" tanyanya memastikan.

"tentu—" jawab jongin pasti.

"tapi aku menjadi tidak percaya diri jongin—aku—aku takut orang-orang berpikir aku tidak pantas untuk bernyanyi—" kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya.

"hyung—" jongin mengangkat dagu kyungsoo lalu menatap matanya lagi. "jika kau tidak percaya diri bernyanyi untuk orang lain, maka bernyanyilah untukku—" ucap jongin.

"—semua bait lagu yang kau nyanyikan selalu terdengar indah di telingaku. Aku tidak pedulli orang-orang mengatakan bahwa suara jongdae hyung atau baekhyun hyung yang terbaik tapi aku akan tetap menganggap bahwa suara hyunglah yang terbaik. Maka dari itu bernyanyilah untukku—"

Mata kyungsoo berkaca-kaca dengan wajah merah merona menghiasi wajah imutnya. Entah kenapa semua kata-kata yang jongin ucapkan tadi memberinya kekuatan lebih. Memberinya sebuah kepercayaan diri lagi. Seolah apa yang jongin ucapkan itu sebagai mantra sihir yang bisa menguatkannya. Kyungsoo memeluk jongin. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pemuda tan itu sambil menangis terisak.

"terima kasih jongin—kau juga yang terbaik untukku." Ucapnya sambil terisak. Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung lalu rambut hyungngya dengan sayang.

_Jongin itu kekuatan kyungsoo_

_Karena dukungan jongin kyungsoo jadi kuat_

_Karena pujian jongin kyungsoo kembali bersemangat_

_Karena tatapan jongin kyungsoo bisa melewati semuanya_

_Karena semua hal yang jongin lakukan selalu berarti bagi kyungsoo_

_Semua yang kyungsoo mau akan jongin lakukan_

_Karena..._

_Kyungsoo itu segalanya bagi jongin..._

**END**

**A/N: **sekali lagi mau minta maaf karena ff ini sungguh sangat mengecewakan (?) jujur aja ga bakat bikin ff manis-manis yang bikin diabetes. Ide ff itu sering muncul ceritanya yang angst-angst gtu deh walaupun ujungnya pasti gagal angst nya. Hehehe. Gue masih dalam tahap pembelajaran(?) masih butuh kritik dan saran untuk meperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di ff buatan gue. Ehehew makasih sama yang mau baca ff ini sama yang udah review ff sebelumnya terima kasih banyak semuanya :*


End file.
